Pink
by MelodicSecrets
Summary: Lucy is obsessed with the Anonymous Lead singer of the band, Dragon's Roar. What happens when her best friend gets her a special hoodie linked to the lead singer? It's just a hoodie, after all! -"And you're sure I can't make out with it?"-"Of course not!" Natsu X Lucy Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**_Pink_**

* * *

They called him pink.

Lucy's hunky-wunky, as Levy deemed it, Pink.

His name probably wasn't actually pink, but that's all the band's Fandom (deemed 'dragon slayers') had to go by, even if it sounded _lame_ and _simple_.

The band was absolutely amazing- playing anything from songs like their most recent song on the album Eclipse, Strike Back, to the first song she ever heard from Dragon's Roar, Merry-Go-Round, track 4 on their first album 'Phantom'. They were Licensed by the same producer of the bands " _Celestial Impact_ ", _"Taking over!_ ", and even the adorable couple duo, _"Liquid Ice"..._ Fairy Tail.

The band consisted of:

Laxus Dreyar, the oldest in the band, and the bassist. He was the 'dark, electrifying' one that took girls by storm, with his lightning colored hair and the scar decorating his face. He was deemed the 'Lightning Dragon' and his fans went by Lightning Dragon Slayers.

Gajeel Redfox, the Drummer. Gajeel was known to be the scary, Iron-tough one. He had jet black, long and spiky hair. Above his eyebrows and also adorning the sides of his nose were piercings he claimed were actually _not_ piercings but rather iron nails. Not that many people believed that... _(Lucy headcanoned he was secretly the cinnamon roll of the band and had an obsession with a cat_.) He was the Iron Dragon, and his fans were named correspondingly as Iron Dragon Slayers.

Wendy Marvel, the noticeable cinnamon roll who probably shouldn't be hanging out with people like the rest of her band. She had long blue hair that reminded Lucy of a friend, and played the Keyboard, or sometimes piano on more serious songs, like many of the songs in the Tenrou album, and her personal favorite of the album, Towa No Kizuna, which wasn't solemn like some but it certainly sounded better on piano than keyboard, for some reason. Her eyes were a warm brown much like her own, and she was called both the Sky Maiden and the Sky Dragon, and her fans were the Sky Dragon Slayers.

And not quite last were the Twin Dragons, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney. Referred to as the Shadow Dragon and the White Dragon, they're known to defend each other in the hilarious arguments the Group had. They're fans were generally grouped together as Twin Dragon Slayers, but they had respective nicknames as well. The Twin Dragon's both played electric guitar and sang.

And last, but not least, no, definitely not least, was Pink, the lead singer. From what Lucy had deduced, he was about 5'9", Liked Spicy Food, Had an odd cat, liked his marshmallows completely roasted, only wore flip-flops, and was tan. But, she didn't know what he really looked like, because he never showed his face, not even once. He always covered himself with a pink hoodie and a dragon mask, which earned him the title pink. She had spent _hours_ searching and looking up attributes to find out the male's identity, but it was no good. He talked and acted like any other member of the band-heck, he always stared fights with them too, apparently even his _manager_ Cobra!- But absolutely wouldn't allow his identity out. If you asked at an interview or something, he would say something about himself instead. A hint of sorts. She had a whole entire notebook full of every hint ever. His birthday was June 21st, he liked his hot chocolate shaken, not stirred, and things like that. He was called the Fire Dragon and was the reason Lucy's bed was decorated with a flaming comforter and a fireball pillow with the words "Fire Dragon Slayer" on it. Her walls were covered in posters and photos of the band and other Fairy Tail bands. Most people thought it was absolutely terrifying, but Lucy didn't care. She loved the band to an almost unhealthy level. She loved the band almost as much as she loved Plue and her family and friends, but not as much of course.

If only she wasn't so broke. She would be able to go to the shows sometimes, she lived in the capitol, Crocus, and they played there atleast once every tour, and multiple times a year. They were even playing in town in a few days.

"Yo, Luce!" A voice jumped her out of her thoughts, and her best friend since 2nd Grade plopped down onto her bed with a grin.

"NATSU!" She tackled the male into a tight hug.

"Wait... How did you get in? Natsu, I swear if you broke my door!" The blonde threatened dangerously, glaring at the pink haired male

"No! Nope n-no m-m'am! I took the window like always, n-no broken door... _M'am_!" He stuttered out fearfully, flinching away from her burning gaze.

"Ah well, I suppose I'll let you off easy this time." Lucy hit him with her Fireball Pillow multiple times, ignoring the cries of protests scrambling from his lips.

"So, you're back in town... For how long?" She questioned. Natsu was her unrivaled best friend, and she had been devastated to discover his job was sending him this way and that. They Skyped nearly every other day, though, and kept each other updated. Natsu never had much going on, and she still wasn't sure very much about what his occupation actually was, but she figured that since he refused to tell her, that he would tell her when he was ready.

"For about a week, actually! They were pretty generous with the time they gave me, this week. Although I have business to attend to in town, too. But hey, I have a present for you! Remember how I was in magnolia that week when Dragon's Roar played?" The blondes heart stopped. Yes, yes she remembered whining to him about how she needed to go and see her beloved Pink with her own two eyes, and he just burst out laughing and called her hopeless. He had always accepted her declarations of love towards Pink and the band, and he was even really happy about it, for some odd reason!

"Of course I do! You taunted me about it too! _'Haha, guess who is within a mile of Hotshot! Ohoho! I'll be sure to bottle up the air nearby, maybe he breathed in some of it!_ ' " She had glared at Natsu for his teasings, her cheeks bright with a blush, but didn't argue. That _was_ probably how she'd react, and they both knew it. Now, since she could touch him, she lightly punched his arm.

Natsu just laughed and reached down to his bag on the ground, Lazily trying not to move much from his seat opposite to her, comfortably on an edge of her flamed bed. He pulled the bag up and plopped it between them.

"Thank me later. Or now. Just, don't like, _make out_ with your present or something okay? Save that for when I leave, please. Lucy raised an eyebrow quizzicaly with a nod, but Natsu just reached into his bag and pulled out a hoodie.

A pink hoodie.

"A hoodie?" Lucy questioned, obviously not getting the hint.

"It's that one dude's hoodie, signed and everything _! The pain I went through for you, Lucy._ But... That guys actually pretty chill. Just wanted him to like, sign my hand or something so I could brag to you, but when I mentioned it was for bragging rights to a female friend he asked me a few things about you, and ran off. He came back in a hoodie still, of course, and handed me this, tellin' me braggin' to a lady ain't right. He's a keeper, Luce."

Lucy just stared at him blankly, as if her brain could simply not fuction. After all, this had to happen with plenty of other girls and how the heck did he...? Natsu just rolled his eyes with an excited grin and held it out for her to see the large signature adorning it.

That doesn't just happen. Something was up but Lucy was too ecstatic to care about that, or the fact that he referred to Natsu as her Boyfriend. (even if she liked him... she only liked him a little, so it was no biggie!) She regretted saying she'd wait to make out with her present. Sigh, many regrets. "Natsu..."

Said male looked at her hopefully. Would she be as impressed as he tho-

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A glass shattering scream sounded out through the building, and Natsu had the wind knocked out of him as he was tackled to the ground with a pair of strawberry tasting lips crashed onto his and arms threw themselves around his muscular frame. The male immediately responded and kissed her back, albeit in complete shock.

All of a sudden Lucy seemed to realize what she'd done and ripped away. Her face was as red as the fire decorating her bed and pillows.

"I'm really really really sorry! Oh my god! I was just so thankful and I just-"

"S'okay. Don't worry, I gotcha." He grinned. "After all, I could never compare to Hotshot, could I?"

"Hey! You're way more important than some person who probably doesn't even know my existence! I would choose you over him, silly!" She puffed her cheeks out and crossed her arms. Sheesh, fangirl as she may be, she thought it was obvious her friends and family would always mean much more.

She then realized she was still straddling him, and her face flamed even further and she shot off of him and plopped down onto her comfortable bed.

"Is it okay then?" He asked assertively, his eyes, sharp and dark, staring into her's passionately.

"Is what okay?" She intertwined her hands together, something she often did in confusion or shock.

"Is it okay if I'm the one who asks you out and not him?" His eyes searched hers, which were wide with shock. His own were filled with hope and a little... nervousness? Lucy always expected him to only ask someone out with full confidence.

Lucy nearly shot off of the bed and pounced on him again but she controlled her breathing this time. "Yes." She said simply, hoping her point got across, because if she had tried to say exactly how happy she was she would have pounced.

It turned out she didn't have to worry about pouncing because it was Natsu who took action.

For the second time in less than 5 minutes the two passionately locked lips, his hot and dry, hers sweet and soft.

Natsu's arms were firmly around her, and if she wanted to escape she wouldn't have even been able to. Not that she wanted too... She was really enjoying his _Burnt Marshmallow_ taste.

It was forever before they pulled apart. Lucy always viewed Natsu as dense when it came to things and he always said kissing seemed dumb. After all, why would you 'drink someone else's spit'? She was wrong, though, Natsu wasn't dense or dumb about love though, Lucy realized, when he buried his head into her hair and softly, yet breathlessly told her _just how much_ he loved her. She thought she might melt and when he pulled back and coughed to get her attention, she melted at the look in his eyes.

"You're all mine now! No more reading ' _Reader x Pink lemons_ '! Whatever lemons are... I know ya read'm. I just gotta research what they are! We could read one together so I find out, actually... Hmm..." The male pondered.

"Eep! No! No research, no reading sessions! I won't read lemons anymore but I shan't stop the fluff!" Lucy glared at him seriously, and Natsu fearfully nodded. Sweat beaded down his forehead at her glare. "Yes'm!"

"Good. Now retrieve for me the hoodie. I wish to inhale it's scent and cherish it forever and build it a shrine." Natsu just puffed his lips out at the blonde's laziness- _she was just as close!_ \- but nonetheless grabbed the pink hoodie and handed it to the female, who promptly slipped it over herself.

It fit her about the same way Natsu's flame hoodie fit her. She constantly used to steal that one because it was flamed, and reminded her of the Fire Dragon.

She sniffed the hoodie. "So this is what he smells like." Lucy looked up to meet Natsu's gaze. "And you're sure I can't make out with it?" She asked innocently, to tick him off.

"Of course not! Especially not now! You wanna make out with something, you'll just have to settle with me! Or else!" He roared possesively. Lucy replied with an eye roll and a sound of agreement, before doing just that.

Cause she really, _really_ loved him.

* * *

 **Much cheesy, so lame x'D I had to write something because it's NaLu week soon! I can't remember when exactly but it was around this time last year and I think it's the same dates? Idk haha. This one is actually a twoshot, the next chapter will be centered around Natsu's thoughts instead of lucy's. Excuse the lame pink, this was originally just an oc headcanon but I had to write the name the same as it was in my headcanon, or it wouldn't have felt right ;) I'll update I ship you someday, I won't just drop it, but I don't really like the old writing in that story and I literally forgot the plot? Sigh, I'll figure it out sometime x'D. See you in the conclusion next chapter, okaaays? ;3 also, to clear something up, Natsu and Lucy are very close friends and have built up a sort of romantically tension. So it may seem like it was a random confession but really natsu getting pink's hoodie for lucy was just enough of a snap to all that tension for it all to unleash :).**

 _ **~Melody**_


	2. Chapter 2

_****It's a THREESHOT now!****_

 **Pink #2**

* * *

It's been about two days since Natsu and Lucy had become a couple. Unfortunately, Natsu was busy with work both days.

If he had even tried to escape from his bands evil claws, his manager Cobra would threaten to put poison in his dinner that night. Basically, he was trapped. Victim to his own Nakama.

"I need to see her!" He whined to them on the second day.

"We're busy, salamander! Don't you get that? You can see her after the show tomorrow. She would just be a distraction." Gajeel had replied. There wasn't much Natsu could do to argue with that; it was true, Lucy would distract him with those beautiful, plump lips of hers. His face flushed and Gajeel just frowned at him.

"Love sick puppy." The Iron Dragon muttered, before leaving the hotel room, trying to escape whatever pervy thought that was making Natsu, the densest human to walk the ground of earthland, blush.

Why did Gajeel get the freedom to leave the hotel room? Everyone else was still in here, and they just let Gajeel leave. They never let him do that!

"I just want to see her..." He mumbled defiantly, his eyes darting to the window of the hotel. Is it worth it?

Yes, he finally decided, it was completely worth it. He'd have to wait a couple minutes of course... He glanced over at his bandmates, who were playing Apples-To-Apples. He'll have to wait but, he'd definitely see Lucy today.

Nevermind poisoned food; Lucy can make him some of her special Enchiladas... his mouth nearly watered at the thought. He hadn't had homemade Enchiladas since highschool, and that was two years ago, before Dragon's Roar was a thing.

He joined the band (excluding Gajeel) in their Apples-to-Apples until they decided to head to a local cafe get lunch (hopefully with minimal eyewitnesses for the news.).

"I have to use the restroom. Be out in a sec." He walked into the bathroom and waited a couple minutes, before flushing the toilet to make it seem like he actually went incase they were still out there.

Thankfully, nobody was in the hotel room anymore. He quickly ran over to the window. They were on the first floor for once, so it would be possible for him to get out through here. He sneakily climbed out through the window, and began to run towards the bus stop.

Thankfully, he could ride the bus in peace, due to his hidden identity.

The bus stopped right by Lucy's house. For the second time this week, he climbed into her window, like he always had in highschool.

Lucy was sitting at her desk, scribbling away at a piece of paper. She must be working on a novel, Natsu realized. Her first novel was published last year, and she had sent him a signed copy for "bragging rights" when she became more successful. He didn't really care for bragging rights, but he cherished anything that was so important to her.

She was so into her writing, also, that she didn't even realize he'd came in. He really needed to teach her a thing or two about safety- it could be someone else and not him coming in!

The salmon-haired male just sat on the bed and watched her intently. He'd always loved to watch her write, even if he used to interrupt her all the time. Once, in their second year of highschool, he hadn't interrupted her and had just watched her, and he was mesmerized by her intent look. Since then, he often just watched her.

"Lu-cha- Oh, hey Natsu." Levy waddled out of the kitchen in an apron, with cookies in her hands. She was used to seeing him in her house randomly.

"I made Lucy and I some snickerdoodles. Want some?" She asked, offering a snickerdoodle to him. He took it gratiously, and wasted no time in gobbling up the cookie, waving his hand around in thanks, knowing Levy would understand after all these years.

"Lu-chan! Did you not notice your boyfriend was here?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows and tapped her shoulder. Lucy probably wouldn't have paid Levy any mind, had she not tapped her shoulder. After all, she didn't notice them talking earlier.

"Eeh?" Lucy turned around in shock to see Natsu, grinning. "Eep! When did you get here?" Lucy asked, flushed red.

"Like, maybe five minutes ago?" He replied unsure.

"Pay more attention, Lu-chan!" Chastised Levy, who was setting Snickerdoodles on her desk.

"Sorry, sorry! I'm just so used to it by now. Thanks for the cookies, Lev. Speaking of boyfriends... didn't you say you had someone coming to pick you up at 5:30? It's 5 already."

Levy screeched in surprise and rushed to take the apron off and clean herself up for her "date".

"I'm so proud of Levy for getting a date!" Lucy giggled excitedly. "She asked him to pick her up here so we could talk about my story for a bit. She said I'd be really surprised and also said he was super manly and stuff! She won't tell me his name though. Oh, Natsu, remember how much trouble she had with boys in highschool?" She gushed, but paused when she mentioned boy troubles.

"Yeah." He nodded. In highschool, Levy had been cheated on twice in succession, by two boys named Jet and Droy. And somehow, Jet and Droy were best friends now, too. It made Natsu sick to his stomach to think about.

"Anyways," she began, "S'about time you showed up!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You're only in town for a week and you don't even have the decency to text me, call me anything for a whole day!" She scolded.

"Sorry, sorry. It was work and my co-workers and boss-" He began, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. Suure." She waved a hand at him sarcastically. "I guess it doesn't matter, but at least tell me goodnight, okay?" She requested.

Natsu nodded.

At first, he didn't want Lucy learning about his job, not until maybe they were in a more defined relationship. He was perfectly okay with her squealing about about him like that, without knowing it's him. She probably wouldn't fangirl about him like that without it. Plus, the reaction he got from giving her his hoodie was... Yeah. It wasn't like he was going to keep it from her forever, but she might stop with all the fire stuff and the dragon stuff and he'd be lying if he said it wasn't satisfying to see almost a representation of himself all over her room. Honestly, Lucy knew everything about Natsu, and he was surprised she hadn't put two and two together about his "job", what with casually being in town everytime Dragon's Roar played and always being on "business trips". But, now was just proof he needed to tell her about him being her practical idol. They were in a relationship now, if their epic makeout session said anything, and she had every right to know what was going on. She'd had every right to know since the beginning, what with being his best friend and all. He didn't even remember why he didn't tell her about being in a band when it first started, back in highschool. Everyone in the band was a family friend, other than Cobra who was just there (despite his original protests). Lucy hadn't actually met any, either...

He decided he would tell her after this next concert.

"He's here! Lev! Come on!" Lucy interrupted Natsu's inner conflict. Levy ran out of the bathroom screeching about inadequacy.

"You'll be fine, Levy!" Natsu urges, before grinning devilishly. "Invite him in and I can give him a good'ol Natsu talk-"

"No!" The blue haired female squealed before running to the door. Lucy followed in suit and Natsu just rolled his eyes at their excitement and waited for Lucy to return to her bedroom. With Levy gone, maybe she'd make him those Enchiladas.

"OH MY GOD. LEVY. LEEVYY!" He heard Lucy shout. Natsu, not wanting to verify left out of whatever what happening with Levy's date, picked himself off the bed lazily and hobbled to see what was going on. Poor Levy, Lucy must be embarrassing her so much.

He nearly tripped over his own feet when he got into the living room, though.

"Yo, Natsu." The tall, pierced man greeted.

"G-gajeel?" He choked out.

"You two know each other?" Levy squeaked, embarrassment covering her features.

"I'll explain later, c'mon." Gajeel dragged Levy away, no doubt annoyed by all the extra company. Lucy just looked at the door, shocked out of thinking straight. Her finger pointed at the door mindlessly.

"That was-" She whispered shakily, "And he knew," she turned to face him, now pointing at Natsu. She looked down at her feet in shock and confusion. Then she started bawling about how that wasn't fair. Natsu caught her in his arms, awkardly patting her back. "Levy has a famous boyfriend!" She sobbed, "And I'm stuck with you!" She sobbed harder.

"U-um... Sorry?" He said helplessly.

"Apology not accepted! Go get famous!" She bawled, hitting his shoulder.

Well, better now than never. He couldn't take much more of her crying, or he might just cry.

"Erm,,, shh, there there- no crying, I have something special to tell you that will make me much cooler than any 'ol, Ironhead, 'kay?"

Lucy looked up at him with hopeful eyes, her lip quivering. Dang this woman and her persuasion techniques. "Y-you th-think?" She asked shakily. It had only just occurred to him this was probably just her female way of getting answers and attention at the same time from him, but he needed to tell her anyways...

Natsu just leaned down and sang a little bit into her ear, without explaining anything. But, dang, if he'd known she would so quickly melt into his arms than he would have done this a loooot sooner.

"P-p-pi-" She began.

"Salmon." He corrected matter-of-factly. She just stared at him in shock.

He got the girl, the girl got the bragging rights, all was well in the world, right?

"You idiot!" She screamed, before pushing him away from her.

"W-wha-"

"Get out!" She demanded furiously.

"L-lucy-" He attempted self defence. It was in vain, though.

"I said get out!" She yelled through clenched teeth. "You aren't supposed to be keeping secrets like this, not from me! I trusted you to tell me anything important! And all this time, I k-kept going on about pi- you, and it was really you! Did you have fun seeing me make some fool of myself?"

Well, crap.

He hadn't ever thought of it like that... He was sure she'd understand. He wanted to be able to live a life without people in his life talking about him like some kind of trophy, that was it! He knew he should have told Lucy, she wouldn't ever ruin the secret, he trusted her with his life but...

He really had no explanation.

"Lucy, It was never- please listen-"

"No, you listen!" She said angrily. "Get out. And don't come back." She pointed to the door. "I mean it. Don't come back." Tears were welling in her eyes and he just stared at her mindlessly. Lucy held back a choked sob, before running back into her bedroom and locking the door.

Natsu was really pathetic, he decided. He'd jumped to the conclusion that Lucy would be all happy and rainbows, and excited about finding out but... she took it as a betrayal? He'd always known keeping the secret was a risk but he never thought that it would end up like this.

Shakily, Natsu reached into his pocket and forcefully slammed a ticket for tomorrow's Dragon's Roar concert down onto the table, before taking a deep breath and leaving her house. His mind was filled with doubt and confusion, but he knew he was going to fix this, one way or another.

* * *

 **this had to be a threeshot because... I decided I wanted this chapter to end there :D It's a holiday for me (as you probably know) but I wrote this anyways because I have no life, ppfft. So, Lucy is feeling betrayed, Natsu is feeling sad and confused. And Gajeel somehow picked up Levy in all the commotion, despite the show tomorrow. It'll all make sense at some pointtt...**

 **I also forgot the disclaimer last chapter but hey m8, you really think it's likely I own something like fairy tail? I have the creativity of a walnut ok.**

 **review maybe? for me?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pink 3**

 **(Ps. The file did something weird with copy paste but it's 4 am and I need to upload this so I tried to quickly fix it okay? XD)**

* * *

Natsu didn't know what to do. Frankly, he had a headache and his fists hurt from punching the hotel wall _which he was not looking forward to paying for_... but, he didn't really care. He couldn't bring himself to think about breaking a wall when he'd just broken something much, _much_ more important than a wall he could easily pay for.

It took him a while to figure out just what had bothered her. Sure, it seemed like she was mad about him not telling her about him being Salmon, but Lucy _never_ exploded at him in pure rage. She knew how that affected him, how it made memories of countless nights spent hiding from his foster 'Parent' _Acnologia_ resurface. He was better now, he didn't think of that as often with Lucy in his life but it was still possible to affect him so negatively.

He couldn't bring himself to truly think to deeply into it this time though. Lucy seeped through every crack in his mind and took over. Natsu could barely think about the scar on his neck or dark closets with Lucy to worry about. He had to, _had to_ make up with her. How? Well, he wasn't really too sure. First, he needed her to come to the show. Could be make up to her as Salmon? Would that mean anything to her?

He wasn't good with this sappy romance stuff. Loving Lucy was as easy as breathing, and he made a point to just do what his heart said. He was never one to seriously think actions through.

His heart wasn't telling him jack this time, and he'd never felt more betrayed by himself to be honest. Was there even anything he could do?

The singer just sighed. He couldn't give up so easily, not with something as precious as Lucy involved.

Especially when Lucy was more than precious. Lucy was a level of special nothing could really compare too. If Lucy knew just how special she was, she wouldn't have doubted him like that, wouldn't have accused him of enjoying seeing her make a fool of herself. How was she making a fool of herself? He would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy listening to her praise him so highly but how does one just say they're some famous singer. "Yo. I'm salmon. You think it's pink but it's salmon. _Wassup?"_ He didn't think so.

So when he finally deducted it was more betrayal than just anger for being 'left outta the loop', he felt like sobbing. He had hurt her, the single most important thing to him. In a way, he didn't want her to forgive him so easily. He didn't mean to be like that creep from Celestial Impact- Virgo?- and ask for punishment or whatever it was she rambled about. It's just that he would feel terrible if she forgave him just by a simple sorry, because she deserved _better,_ she deserved to be shown how much she mattered. That can't be shown with just I'm sorry. It needed to be from his heart. Or at least, that's what Google said about making up with people. Nevermind Google, though.

"Natsu?" Natsu looked up to see the youngest band member, Wendy. She looked concerned.

"Wendy? Do you need something or-" Natsu tried to offer his help for whatever it was she needed. Lucy or not, he had a band and family here to take care of.

 _"Gajeel!"_ She burst out. "Gajeel left and hasn't been back since yesterday! I'm really worried for him... Cobra said not to worry but I can't help worrying!" She cried out, her hands waving in the air.

"But we have to go set up the stage..." Natsu said. Wendy nodded quickly through watering eyes. "I'm worried for the concert and for Gajeel."

"Well... I know where Gajeel probably is. He went out on a date with Levy yesterday." Natsu recalled. "Levy is Lucy's- the girl I told you about?- best friend. I was at Lucy's house yesterday and he came and picked up Levy, who was over at Lucy's house." He clarified for the young teen.

"Oh, that makes sense. Why did he stay the night if it's just a date? Wait, actally, nevermind. Eep!" Wendy blushed profusely. Natsu really doubted that happened. Gajeel probably just loafed around or something and fell asleep in his car outside Levy's house. He was one to do that.

"So he'll be here soon. Now that that's cleared up, did Gajeel give away your identity? He was there and saw you right?"

Natsu shrugged. "Kinda. We recognized each other and after he left with Levy, Lucy kind of _persuaded_ me to tell her..."

"She knows? I think that's good, though. Less secrets in the relationship, right?" She giggled.

Natsu shook his head dejectedly. "She didn't handle it very well, you could say. She freaked and kicked me out of her apartment. I dunno why I didn't tell her earlier. I just didn't?" The _salmonette_ smiled. "I'm gonna fix it though! She'll be falling into my arms and fawning and then I'll lean down and she'll lean _up_ and-"

"Okay, okay. I getcha. How?" Wendy interrupted.

"Well, that's the problem..." He began.

"You have no idea, do you?" Wendy deadpanned. "You're so helpless, _bubba."_ Natsu smiled at the old nickname that hadn't been used in forever.

"You should help me, then!" He exclaimed.

"You're asking a 15 year old for _romance_ help?" Wendy laughed. "Well, I _doooo_ read a lot of romance novels. Fine, fine." She leaned forward secretively, her brain already working fast.

"So, here's the plan."

* * *

"Lu, you have to go."

"But I can't! I hate him!" Lucy complained to Levy. She knew she had no right to tell her petite friend about Natsu being pink, salmon, whatever it was... but she did anyways.

"Lu, seriously. Your relationship with your best friend is at stake." Levy attempted to persuade her to go.

"My _'relationship with my best friend'_ is Capitol O _over."_ Lucy stated adamantly, making quotation marks in the air.

"Do you really want that?" Levy asked.

"...No... how could I? But can I trust him?" She sighed.

"Everybody keeps secrets, Lu. Not to mention, maybe he just didn't want to tell anybody. To keep the secret a, you know, _secret?"_ She guessed weakly.

"Couldn't he trust me to keep it?" the blonde sulked.

"Maybe you should ask him. Go to the concert!" Levy urged. "Gajeel said it after this they're touring Europe. Do you know how long that will be and how far away it is? Fiore and Europe are on different sides of the Earthland! It'll be _ages_ before he's back."

When Lucy didn't answer, Levy took a more serious approach.

"Lucy."

Said blonde was caught off guard - Levy never called her Lucy, only Lu."

"Wasn't it Natsu who helped you through that terrible break up with Dan? It was him who beat up Jet and Droy. He's always been there for you and me. He had to have wanted to make up with you, that's why he left the ticket. Please, Lucy. If not for you, then for me." Levy pleaded hopefully.

Lucy sighed painfully. "Fiiine. I'll go." She crossed her arms and ignored Levy's cheers.

"So," Levy began, "what do you wear to make a boy regret all his life choices?"

* * *

Natsu wasn't nervous.

He wasn't one to get nervous. He never had been. Other than maybe the time he finally ran away from his foster dad, but that was an exception.

He was slightly worried, yes. Nervous? No. So what if he wasn't _overly_ confident about the plan? After all, the plan was less of a plan and more of a single action... but he was putting a lot at stake, especially since he didn't even know if she'd be there.

He really hoped she was there.

He should have gone and broken her door down and apologized to her last night; that's what he would have done in high school. Instead he was taking romance advice from a 15-year old who he knew hadn't so much as experienced an ounce of romantic love, much less the amount that pulsed through him.

God, he was becoming a sap, wasn't he?

The plan would be put into motion in just twenty minutes. He could hear the roar of the crowd and the usual adrenaline pumped him up, despite the overlying fear of utter rejection and hate.

In a last ditch effort, he pulled out his Galaxy Phone and found Levy's contact. He sent her a quick, _"she coming or_ _no?"._ Knowing Lucy, she would have gone to Levy about the situation quickly. He didn't really care if Levy knew about him, at this point. After all, it wouldn't matter anymore if he put the plan into motion.

After a few minutes, he almost jumped and cheered in joy and relief when he received a _"Yes. Fix this or else."_

He just hoped Wendy knew what she was talking about.

The room suddenly shushed as a voice rang put over the speakers in the large concert hall, followed by large cheers. The whole band ran onto stage, spouting their usual arguments and the likes clarifying their names and Dragon titles even though everyone already knew them. Soon enough, music was playing, and Natsu took a deep breath from inside his smoldering hoodie and lost himself to the cheer of the crowd.

"Fairy, where are you going?"

* * *

Lucy looked up at her boyfriend... _ex-boyfriend?_ She didn't really know anymore. She looked up at him, nonetheless. Like everyone else in the room, she lost herself for the first bit, she forgot herself, she forgot the romance, and she was her normal, Fire Dragon Slayer self.

The band played all her favorites. She wasn't sure how they had all of them lined up but they did, and she was ecstatic to hear them live.

Before she even knew it, two hours had passed and the band was saying their goodbyes to the crowd, thanking ecstatic to hear them live.

Lucy's heart pulsed wildly when she saw Natsu. She didn't expect him to do anything on stage, of course. Be had an identity to maintain. The whole secret identity act kept him from saying anything too personal up there. Lucy would hand around for a while and see if he came to her after the show, she decided. She wanted to hang onto the hope that he cared.

"Wait." A voice said, just as people started to leave, but before anybody could actually empty out.

"So, you all probably know I'm an idiot." It was Natsu. "You might not know much about me. For instance, I'm not Pink, I'm Salmon." He urged the crowd, causing a laugh to roar through the room. "But you probably don't know that I screwed up big time." The laughing quieted.

Lucy was conflicted. Should she dare to _hope?_ There was no way he would apologize on stage like that.

"By keeping my identity a secret, I caused someone I care about a lot of pain." Her heart stopped. "So, I'm gonna not keep my identity a secret anymore. Cause I'm not sure what else I can do."

The screams that erupted from the room during the concert and songs themselves didn't nearly compare to the nose resonating through the room now. If Lucy wasn't so dazed, she would be worried about her hearing. She couldn't think straight and she thought her eyes might cross and she just might faint. He wasn't really going to give up his identity, was he? She thought she saw his head tilt towards her. She was in a designated seat, since she was a lucky one and got a chair from her ticket. Natsu would know where she was but... was this all for her? Who else could it be for?

The only thing that could drag Lucy out of her thoughts was the screeching and squeals and shouts which intensified. She looked more directly at Natsu, whose pink hair was an absolute mess.

Wait, his hair?

He actually did it. Lucy's brain nearly stopped functioning. "Natsu..." she whispered with wide eyes. She hadn't expected him to actually reveal himself.

"My name," he grumbled out, with that deep voice she swoons over, "is Natsu Dragneel."

"I originally hid my identity cause I was embarrased. Yeah, _me,_ embarassed. I blame puberty. But then it just became a thing between me and all of you guys, you know? Plus, I got to walk around like a normal human and _not_ worry about stuff like getting mobbed by someone who wants to worship my socks, no offense to y'all." The crowd laughed. "But I also kept the secret from _that_ special person," the crowd gasped and Lucy bit her lip, "for no real reason. I should'a told her, but I just never did. And she found out and kinda erm... I think she felt _betrayed._ And I dunno what else to do, 'cause I got no excuses." She could see people in the crowd gasping or shooting him disapproving looks.

"Wendy told me publicly apologizing like this would be best. Don't judge me for getting advice from a 15 year old. You know how I am with _thinking_ and stuff." A roar emitted from the crowd. "But I'm really, really sorry, _Lucy._ I'll never keep secrets again, just... please, I'm sorry.'

That's when her heart stopped. That's when she nearly fainted and screamed at the same time. That's when she realized he was looking at her, silently begging her.

She just nodded. She returned a a silent "I forgive you."

The look of relief that crossed his features nearly made her melt.

Natsu let out a cheerful laugh, filled with pure joy.

The crowd cheered, unknowing of the communication between the two. They were wishing him good luck.

* * *

Later that night, Natsu showed up at her front door.

Lucy had gone home after the show. Not directly home, as she'd stopped at the store for something, but home nonetheless. She knew he'd show up later, and that she didn't have to wait to see him after the concert.

She felt her phone buzz with tons of emails from things about Pink she'd subscribed to, but ignored them.

It was exactly 3 hours and 9 minutes after the concert (not that she was keeping track or anything... pshh!) When she heard a knock on the door. She answered it, but before she could get a word out she felt a stuffed animal collide with her face.

"Hey!" She shouted accusingly.

"Oops. Umm, didn't mean to shove it. Erm. Sorry? I got you this stuffed... dog? It says dog but I'm pretty sure it's a snowman. Aah... Are you okay, Luce? Did I do something stupid again?" Lucy gaped at him wordlessly as he held the stuffed dog out to her.

The blonde looked up at Natsu. She grabbed it and held it to her chest tightly. _"Plue."_ Was all she said.

"Plue?" Natsu asked quizzically.

"Name." Lucy said simply. Tears were welling up in her eyes and she was biting her lip and her body shook with sobs. Natsu's eyes widened as he shook his hands around her frantically. "Plue? That's a perfect name! Ahh! Stop crying!" Lucy cried even more at seeing how he was concerned for her.

It was at bit before she calmed down. Natsu's eyes were wide and she giggled, still sniffling a bit.

"I got you something too." She squeaked out. Hand in hand, she led him to her bedroom. She picked a small, blue stuffed cat off of her flaming bed. It had wide eyes, a small green backpack that you could actually open, and soft, magical looking wings. Definitely an oddity. She knew Natsu had a weakness for cats, and a weakness for things she gave him, too.

She handed the cat to him and looked at him hopefully. Would he like it?

 _"Happy."_ At her confused face, he just grinned. _"Name."_

Lucy let out a giggle, which became a snort, which became a laugh. Natsu smiled pridefully at his ability to be the one to make her laugh like that, and soon laughed along.

After a while they calmed down. Both of them held their stuffed animals close to them. They were already prized family members.

"Just to clarify," Natsu said, "did you forgive me? I don't know if there's something more I need to do, but I'll do it! It looked like you were saying it's okay at the concert but I wasn't sure and now you're being like this with me and all..."

Lucy smiled brightly and sat Plue on the bed. She pulled Natsu in by his scarf and violently smashed his lips onto hers.

"Does that answer your question?" She asked after they pulled away for air.

Natsu just grinned. "I dunno Luce, I might need a little more _clarification."_

Lucy rolled her eyes and pulled him in for a kiss, this time slower, with more gentle love than passion.

International superstar or not, Natsu would always just be a cheesy _dork..._ but Lucy wouldn't have him any other way.

* * *

 **I FINISHED IT EEEEEEP! My first fanfiction is done :D I dunno what I'm going to write next. I could write more for this since someone said It could be a full story, but I dunno. Think I should? xD.**

 **And guys. Ahcidnxosnsodndisnd. I screamed at every review okay :0 like, I'm glad nobody was home when I saw most of them because I flipped and kind of rolled aroun and squealed and... thank you so much :0**

 **So, just to kind of quickly reply... cause why not xD yep, very heated indeed :0, I'm really glad you think it's interesting!, I'm glad you like it! I tried to make it uniqueish so I'm glad I actually achieved that xD, yep just a threeshot! Do you really think it would make a good full fledged story?, SCREAMS I'M GLAD YOU LIKE IT /A/, and yes poor natsu ;^;**

 **But really, thank you ;;;A;;;;**

 **this is only my first fanfiction and I'm not sure how I feel about the ending... or my awkward kissing scenes... but overall I'm pretty happy with finally having finished something on here!**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the final chapter to pink!**


End file.
